


Jealous (She should be mine)

by Light_Thistle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Thistle/pseuds/Light_Thistle
Summary: It's Toph's birthday and she's celebrating with her friends, her family... and her husband.Aang can't look away.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong/Satoru (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Jealous (She should be mine)

'The swamp shows us the people we have lost. The ones we love.'

In Aang's eyes, it was a good way to lose her, he thought as Toph's husband took her hand to take her onto the dance floor and dance to a song that he claimed to be their favorite, even though Aang knew Toph and knew her favorite song was Secret Tunnel. Still looking at her, the Avatar took a sip from his wine glass.

He hated hating visits and special occasions, not being able to fully enjoy being with his friends, even now that they were older and everyone had their own families and the occasions to see each other were becoming more and more special. The last time he had seen Toph was when Zuko's daughter was born. Everyone had gathered to meet Princess Izumi. The baby girl was beautiful. Aang was having a lovely afternoon with Zuko and the baby until Toph arrived. All the happiness and hope of seeing her died when she noticed that she was not alone. He was with her. And their child was with them, growing strong and healthy in her womb.

It had been too much and he'd had to come up with an excuse that were partially true to leave.

And that had been the last time he saw her, almost two years ago. Until inevitably they had to meet for her birthday in Gaoling. He hadn't dared to not go.

It was a good party, with lots of food and music and games and happiness. Toph's Earthbending and Metalbending Academy had never looked so fun and bright. There were at least 40 people Aang knew, and many more that he didn't. Toph's students were familiar faces whose names he could never remember, much to the Avatar's frustration. Katara and Sokka had danced many songs with Toph, happy and free of their usual duties. Suki and Zuko had been juggling flaming dishes. Lin, the beautiful little girl he had once fantasized about raising as his own when he and Toph inevitably married, was eating at least five different pieces of cake, with her grandfather Lao at her side, who far from reprimanding her, was eating cake too, smiling in a way he only did with his first granddaughter. Little Suyin (Aang couldn't even look at her) was happily moving her arms in her grandmother's arms, both of them dancing in a calmer way than her parents'.

And Aang didn't want to feel that way, that's why he had avoided being alone with Toph for a while now. Because he couldn't get those thoughts out of his head.

That should be my daughter.

Lin should love me like a father and not like an uncle.

Those should be my in-laws.

This should be my family.

Your smiles should be for me.

Your love should be mine.

Everything would be different if Satoru (don't think of his name, don't think of his name, don't think of his name) had never appeared.

The song changed and, guided by an irrepressible urge, Aang walked up to the couple and happily asked if he could dance with Toph. That man (don't think of his name, don't think of his-) smiled happily at him and took a step back. Toph arched an eyebrow with a defiant smile and took his hand, and they both began to dance.

They had both always been good dancers, which the other man obviously wasn't, because Toph began to dance in the wild yet graceful way that only the people who truly knew her knew she was able to dance.

"It seems that you finally cheer up a bit, you got us worried," she said between frantic movements. Aang noticed that people were beginning to look at them.

"A lot of stress lately," he said without lying but not telling the whole truth.

"Your Avatar Mumbo Jumbo will make you die young if you remain all work and no fun," she said turning around. Aang couldn't help it, he smiled for the first time that night. "It's my birthday. Have fun or I'll kick your ass."

"Are you happy?" asked Aang suddenly.

"I drank two bottles of wine and someone spilled cider on my dad. How couldn't I?!"

"That's not what-"

The song ended and they both stopped dancing, hearing their audience's applause. Toph raised her hands in the air and moved her hips. "I'm fabulous, I know!"

They both got off the dance floor, Toph walking over to her husband and wrapping her arms around his waist. That was something else that should be his. Her affection, her caresses, her real caresses, not the friendly punches she shared with her friends. Her love, her joy, wasted on that man. It was unbearable.

"Toru, can you get me another glass of wine?" asked her with a fake sweet voice. "Sorry, I said it wrong. It sounded like a question and it's an order. Bring me more wine right now."

"And what do I get in return, eh?"

"If the wine is good..." Toph quickly bit his lower lip. Aang had to look away so as not to succumb to every bad thought he'd had all night. "... Something very good later."

"This woman uses me as her errand boy," said Satoru looking at Aang. "I'm the happiest errand boy in the world."

That man walked away, happily and drunkenly dancing towards to the drinks table.

"Now, what were you saying?"

Aang looked around quickly before allowing himself to look at Toph. No one was looking in their direction. And Toph looked too good, her hair down, her pale cheeks as red as two apples, and a huge smile on her face.

"Are you happy, Toph?" he asked seriously.

His friend was perhaps too drunk to think that the question was a little weird. "Pffff, duh."

"Really?"

"Of course, man! Got everything I've ever wanted!" she said as if she was talking to a particularly dense boy. "What kind of question is that?! *jip*" she said, losing her balance a little for the first time that night. Aang held her arm. "See those girls eating cake at the table?" asked Toph pointing towards Lin and Suyin at the corner table. "Those are my daughters. And I don't need to see them to know that they're beautiful and strong and good. My parents are next to them, they no longer suck and they learned to listen to me and respect me and, this is wild, you won't believe it, we even talk about our feelings from time to time. It's diabolical, Twinkles," she laughed. "I'm surrounded by my friends, my best friends, who are my family on my birthday and at my Earthbending academy. And I travel the world regularly to check out the Earthen Fire factories. I have it all, Twinkles."

"And Satoru."

"Sure, I travel with Satoru. Someone has to drive, duh."

"That's not what I mean."

"Man, just spit out whatever you want to say Twinkles! Or let's dance again. Whatever."

"Toph," he said, leaning down and taking her by the shoulders. "Do you love Satoru?"

"What?"

"Do you love him?"

She looked confused for less than a second. "I married him, remember?"

"But do you love him?"

"Of course I love him, dunderhead!" she said removing his hands from her shoulders. "Why are you asking so many questions? I'm not drunk enough not to notice that you're acting weird."

"I-I just wanted to make sure that you're happy. That you have everything you wanted. That-"

"I love Satoru? Well, I do. I love him. I'd never have married him if I didn't want to share my life with him," she said almost aggressively. And for a moment, it almost felt like she knew. As if she knew why he had been acting distant and taciturn for so long. Toph opened her mouth, but said nothing for an eternal second, as if there were so many thoughts in her head, all too complex for her drunken stupor. Finally she just said, "He's the best choice I've ever made."

That hurt. It hurt more than being struck by Azula's lightning all those years ago. It hurt so much that he couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"There's no more wine so I brought Suyin," said Satoru suddenly appearing, holding his daughter. "Your mother finally released her."

"I ask you for wine and you bring me a baby? Man, you do listen when I talk to you."

"I already sent someone to get more wine. Su wants to dance with you while we wait."

Toph took her baby daughter in her arms. "Is it true Su? Do you want to dance with Mommy?"

"Yaay! Dan wi mommy!"

"Very good, Badgermole. But the moment the wine arrives you go back to your grandma, I warn you."

The music changed to a slower one, and Satoru took Toph's hand again to dance, slower than before, swaying gently with Suyin in between. Lin, feeling ignored, ran across the entire dance floor and spread her arms, demanding to be a part of the dance as well. Satoru took his stepdaughter in his arms and put her on his shoulders.

It was then that the pain for the first time turned into melancholy, a silent acceptance of his defeat.

He had loved her and lost her. Just like the swamp once told him he would.

But at least he hadn't lost her to the unforgiving grip of death. He had lost her to another man. A man that hadn't lost his chance like him.

It was torture.

But it was at least a good way to lose her.


End file.
